Christina's Birthday
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: It's Christina's Birthday and it's full of surprises. Out of continuity one shot.


Christina's Birthday.

* * *

Christina was sleeping peacefully with a blanket thrown over her head. Shaggy had long since gotten up but she didn't know that. As she slept the door opened and Beatrice tiptoed her way inside before launching herself onto her mother.

"Mommy Mommy wake up" The three year old cried bouncing on Christina.

"But I don't wanna go to school today" Christina mumbled still asleep.

"Pease?" Beatrice asked crawling up beside Christina and pulling the blanket off her face.

"No" Christina mumbled.

"I got this" Shaggy said coming into the room

"Okay Daddy"

"Come on Christina breakfast is waiting" Shaggy said shaking Christina.

"Not right now"

"Geez how long were you awake last night?" Shaggy asked before getting an idea.

"If you don't get up five monsters are going to tickle you until you do"

Christina just pulled the covers over her head once more.

"Don't say I didn't warn you KIDS" Shaggy yelled causing the children to run it to the room with sqeauls of glee.

They jumped onto the bed laughing and tickling Christina.

"Okay i'm up" Christina cried sittng up red in the face from laughing so hard.

"Well it's about time" Taylor said.

"Yeah Mom we've been waiting" Shaggy Jr agreed.

"Oh my gosh what time is it?" Christina cried looking at the clock.

"Nine thirty" Shaggy replied.

"Oh my I was supposed to get up and make breakfast-"

"Christina calm down it's fine" Shaggy said calmly.

"With your eating habits Mister I eat twenty four mels a day?" Christina challenged as she got out of bed.

"You wanna go there Miss Perfect?" Shaggy retorted with a sly smile.

"Cover your eyes Sj" Taylor warned.

"Why?"

"They're going to kiss"

"Eww" The younger kids and Shaggy Jr cried as their parents kissed.

"Is it over yet?" he asked.

"Yep"

"Okay breakfast is waiting" Shaggy said pulling Christina to her feet and leading her to the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh" Christina cried as she took in the sight before her.

The table was set and there was a heaping stack of chocolate chip pancakes waiting to be eaten. In Christina's place at the table there was a giant card and a gift bag.

"What are you waiting for Mommy?" Luke asked confused.

"Go open your present" Shaggy said.

"I wanna help" Beatrice declared flapping her tiny wings in excitnent.

"Okay Beatrice card or present first?" Christina asked walking over to the table.

"Card"

"Okay then" Christina replied opening the card.

...

* * *

 _Happy birthday Christina. We love you very much._

 _Now open your present and try not to scream._

 _..._

* * *

"What could possibly make me want to-" Christina replied as she lifted her gift from the bag.

"Surprise" Shaggy said.

"You aren't serious"

"Yes I am"

"What is it already?"

"WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD" Christina cried with as much excitment as a five year old on Christmas.

"NO WAY the kids screamed.

"And the surprises don't end there now let's eat" Shaggy declared sitting down.

...

* * *

"Okay we ate now where are we going?" Christina asked as Shaggy pulled her away frm the table.

"That's your next surprise" Shaggy replied.

"But the dishes-"

"I'll do them" Taylor declared.

"Okay Shaggy where are we going?"

"Well we're going on a car ride" Shaggy declared opening the passenger door for Christina.

"And look Mommy we're ready to go" Nathen said from his car seat.

"I see that sweetie" Christina replied a bit surprised because Nathen hated his car seat.

As soon as Taylor got into the car off they went. Christina who was still reeling from the fact that they were going to Disney World the following week couldn't think of where they might be headed to.

"We're here" Shaggy said as they pulled up to the school.

"I'm confused" Christina said as Shaggy opened her door.

"Well let's go inside so you can se your next surprise" Shaggy replied.

"Yeah Mom let's go already" Taylor said rushing past her parents.

"Okay I'm coming" Christina said following behind her children.

"SURPRISE" everyone yelled as the lights came on.

"Awe you guys" Christina said as she looked around.

"Happy birthday Christina" Draculaura said pulling Christina into a hug.

"Hey what about us?" Cleo asked before the other girls crushed Christina in a hug.

"And you can't forget about me" Linda said.

"What are you waiting for open your presents!" Winnie cried.

"Not right now Winnie-"

"Yes now Christina" Shaggy replied pulling her to a chair.

"Fine if you say so" Christina replied trying to hide her grin.

Christina got several things. New sketchbooks,new paint brushes, a singed poster of the Hex Girls and most importantly...

"A new photo album" Christina said lifting the rather heavy present from the box.

"I tried to find the biggest one possible and of course I made sure to leave room so you could add pictures" Daphne said.

"Thank you all" Christina cried.

"Moomy this one is funny" Nathen said pointing to a picture in the photo album.

"Hey that's my favorite picture" Shaggy exclamid.

The picture was in fact of Christina dead asleep and drooling.

"Yeah it sure is"

...

* * *

Later.

"Best cake ever" Christina said lickingthe remaining red velvet cake of her fingers.

"Well we've got to run" Shaggy announced suddenly.

"But it's only been- Oh my gosh it's dark outside" Christina said.

"You two go the kids and I will clean up" Fred said.

"Come on Christina there's one final surprise" Shaggy said.

"What could you possibly have planned?" Christina asked as they returned to the car.

"You'll see"

Shaggy drove to a remote clearing a distance from the school. In the center of this clearing was a gazebo.

"Shaggy what are we doing here?"

"Going on a much needed date" he replied taking Christina's hands and pulling her to the center of the gazebo.

"What now?"

"Dance with me?"

"I'd love to"

So they danced. Laughing and talking about how much their lives had changed then falling silent just content to hold each other close.

"I am the luckiest guy in the entire world" Shaggy whispered.

"No I'm the lucky one" Christina replied.

"Well I've got one more present for you" Shaggy said as the dance ended.

"What is it?" Christina asked as Shaggy stepped behind her.

Shaggy gently put a necklace on Christina. A single butterfly pendant on a silver chain.

"It's beautiful Shaggy" Christina said surprised.

"Not as beautiful as you" Shaggy replied before kissing her.

...

* * *

 **Since my birthday is next week I felt inspired to write this and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
